In some information services, a provider deploys multiple servers accessible to clients through a network, such as the Internet. Each of the servers may be in different physical locations and operating under different network conditions. As a result, the conditions for network access by a particular client may vary from server to server. For example, the latency or delay in communication between a client and a server that is physically close to the client may be less than the latency in communication between the client and a different server that is physically farther away from the client. In another example, the number of clients accessing a server can affect the speed and performance of the server and so a server with fewer current clients may provide better performance. Accordingly, it can be desirable for a client to select one of the deployed servers with favorable network conditions relative to the client.